Ranma 1/2
by J-Chan5
Summary: not what u think, blah blah ranma has a different curse but this one bothers Genma


Ranoka 1/2?  
  
this is just an idea i had, REVIEW THIS SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE SOME MORE OR NOT!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ _______ ~~~~~~~~~~~ %0000% ~~~~~~~~~~ ________ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*Thud*  
  
*woosh*  
  
*kick kick*  
  
"Oh sirs please stop! Very bad if fall in spring!"  
  
Ranma and Genma ignored the pleading guide, continuing in their unknowingly dangerous spar.  
  
*SLAM*  
  
The guide gasped but continued to breath seeing that young customer had been slammed onto the ground, barely missing one of the cursed springs. Ranma jumped back up onto the bamboo pole. "What's the matter boy? Is this younger body to good for you?" Enraged, Ranma went into a fast, but sloppy head on attack.  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Ranma shuddered as he hit the cold water. It felt as if something foreign was entering his body, invading his mind. The cold surrounded and tightened its grip around him, the shock forcing him to black out. Genma resurfaced the water quickly, instantly realizing that something was wrong. Looking down, he screamed. Or tried to.  
  
*Growf!*  
  
He was a panda, he couldn't believe it! Oh kami his son was heading for a spring as well, where was his son? He prayed nothing bad had happened to the boy. If anything did, kami Nodoka will force me to commit Seppuku! Looking around he found the guide fishing someone out from one of the springs. Ranma's hair, its long, and a brown-red color.  
  
Rushing towards him he yelled, "Ranma!" Of course this only came out as *Growgrowf!*  
  
Genma slowed down after the guide got him out and turned him onto his back. The boy, the boy had something pushing against his chest. He looked closer. He looked like Nodoka when she was 20! In fact remembering the pictures he had seen, this was Nodoka at 20! But, but how? God I miss my wife, is this some twisted way of making me miss her?  
  
The guide looked up at Genma. "Do not worry Mr. Customer, she will be ok." Doing something that Genma rarely does, he fainted.  
  
He could hear the crackling of a fire. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a hut, probably that of the guides. I'm, I'm human again! Genma thought. Ranma was laying down on a straw mat, male. Genma sighed, "Thank god it was just a dream."  
  
"Oh no Mr. Customer it was very real." He turned to the guide,  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Curse reversed with hot water, but change back when hit with cold water. Very very sad story of cursed springs, you fall into spring of drowned panda, drown over 500 years ago." Mr. Customer," he said pointing to Ranma, "drown in new spring, called spring of drowned woman."  
  
Genma let this seep into his brain. "Wait, new spring? How new is this spring?" The guide thought for a second.  
  
"Me say, about two weeks. Woman come searching for family, she speak Mandarin, so know of cursed spring, but no know how to swim. She trip and fall into spring, guide was busy trying to fend off the musk, could not save her."  
  
Anger welled up in Genma, his wife, dead, and this man, he was there to save her! He could have saved her! He didn't know who these Musk people were, but he didn't care. A red aura manifested itself around Genma, scourching a little of the ground. He punched the guide in the face, knocking him out. "Pops." Genma turned to see Ranma sitting up looking at him. "What happened?"  
  
Genma frowned, "Uh, nothing boy, now go outside and get us something to eat it's dinner time." Ranma bristled.  
  
"And why don't you go get it!" Genma stood up to try and seem overbearing on the boy. "Go do what I tell you to boy!"  
  
Ranma grinned, "Who are you calling boy pops? After the incident with those mushrooms we're the same age. Finding a pot full of water, he threw it at Ranma. The pot turned, and spilled out its contents, cold water. Genma gasped.  
  
"Husband?"  
  
Genma stammered in his response. Did his son just call him husband? No, that's not possible, this person was Nodoka, Ranma would be horrified if he saw this.  
  
"Genma Saotome where is our son." Ranma/Nodoka said with a hint of threat in her voice. Genma tried to buy himself some time.  
  
"....Nodoka.... What are you doing here?"  
  
She frowned but answered. "I was tired of waiting and wanted my family back, I came in search of the two of you, going from training ground to training ground. After continuosly missing the both of you by a matter of days, I simply went to the last grounds to await your arrival. I met this nice guide who warned me about the springs, but I already knew. Then while walking one day I slipped and began falling towards one of the springs... That's all I can remember.... And why am I wearing this clothing?" Nodoka indicated to her silk red shirt and black pants.  
  
Genma grinned, he finally had a story, and a chance to be with his wife again. "After we left you we did travel from training ground to training ground, Ranma was turning out to be very manly." Nodoka visibly brightened at this. "One day we were in a search for food, and found wild mushrooms, that were varying in size, some very large. We both took the largest ones, and our age changed to that of 20! Can't you tell when you look at me?" Nodoka nodded but urged him on with the story. "Not very long after, a little before I got here, I found Ranma with a boy his age... Not...Being...Manly. I disowned him and he ran off. I later bumped into him and he begged me to bring him back into the family, but-but I refused. He then pulled out a blade, and committed Harikari before I could stop him. As to the clothing I changed you into them when I found you, they belonged to the boy I mean our son."  
  
Nodoka had tears in her eyes. "I never got to see my son grow up..." Feeling sorry, Genma walked up to her and held her to his chest, where she sobbed. How can I do this? He thought. This isn't Nodoka, or is it? No- no, I saw the boy fall into that spring, and she came out.  
  
The guide began to stir. "Ra-Nodoka, go outside, find and get the stuff I have, we're leaving." Sniffling, Nodoka nodded and walked out of the hut. He rushed to the guide. "Guide what has happened to my son?!"  
  
The guide looked at him puzzled, but then saw Ranma outside in well, Nodoka form and nodded. "Ms. Customer fall into spring of drowned woman, that spring mind altering. Now whenever splashed with cold water, Mr. Customer gain body and mind of person who drown in spring." Horrified, Genma could do nothing more than nod, and left for home.  
  
Genma looked over at Nodoka and shifted his eyes back to the road again. He had tried changing Ranma back, but everytime the boy would come back confused and disoriented, apparently the change left Ranma in the dark, having no idea that his curse, was to turn into his own mother, and Genma's deceased wife. What was worse was that cold water continuosly found the boy after changing, reverting he-er him, back to Nodoka. Who also came to disoriented and confused. Genma sighed. He would never see his wife again, cursed to face his own son as his late wife... To never share the same bed with her.. To never *STOP!* His brain commanded him. He sighed again, looking back at his wi-er Ranma. His eyes traveled downward, from her lucious, red lips, to her generous, generous breasts... He tore his eyes away. Sweating from fear.  
  
"Husband are you ok? You seem to be slightly nervous." Genma nodded furiously without answering. He had to get his mind away from there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
maybe okaasan 1/2  
  
uhoh could that be foreshadowing? NO hahaha mind games  
  
or, maybe not.......  
  
what do you think? i think no  
  
or do i? is it a possibility that i say, yes? *Shrug* DAMNIT REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
